Peter's Present
by frequentscribbler
Summary: It doesn't take a genius to guess who stars in my third fanfic. Chummy has been trying her hand at cooking, which unfortunately, always ends in tears, burnt bits and wasted ingredients. In this short passage Chummy cooks Peter a birthday meal, prepare for mess, tears and a big shock.


Peter's Present.

All was quiet in the Noakes' household. Peter was at work, due home anytime. Young Freddie was asleep on the sofa, snuggled up under the patchwork quilt made for him and his mother by the Nonnatus clan, but Chummy was nowhere to be seen. The coordinated sound of young sir's snoring and that of the grandfather clock rattled through the house. Where was Chummy? She must be here somewhere? What was she doing?  
Freddie stirred as the faint sound of jangling keys approached the front door.  
'Oh dear, he's here!' Shouted Chummy as she charged through the back door.

She had been collecting ingredients from the small vegetable patch that Peter had started after instruction from Sister Monica Joan.

She dashed for the door leaning against it stopping Peter from coming in. 'Camilla, what's going on?' Bellowed Peter through the letter box.

Of course, all the commotion woke Freddie who ran into the hallway to investigate. Chummy's legs were blocking the letter box obstructing Peter's view. He repeated his earlier question but this time he was stood at the living room window. Chummy nodded in the direction of the living room, Freddie nodded back and rushed in, to close the curtains. Peter was now getting very agitated. He again started to talk through the letter box.

'Just let me in Camilla!' begged Peter, but instead Chummy just shoved a piece of paper through almost poking Peter's eye out.

'Firstly, Fred wants to speak to you, then I need you to pick these things up from the market?' Barked Chummy.

'I will, but please let me get out of my uniform!' Pleaded Peter.

Chummy put the door on the chain then started to shut all the other doors. Once they were all shut Chummy opened the front door allowing Peter to squeeze through. He glared at the pair then dashed for the kitchen.

'I do believe your clothes are upstairs dear!' Joked Chummy.

After finding nothing out of the ordinary Peter dragged himself upstairs to get changed. He had hoped for an array of treats and presents. Obviously Chummy had a plan up her sleeve, but needed Peter out of the house for a little bit longer.

'Do hurry dear, the market stalls will all be packing up soon, then what will I use to make tea?' Giggled Chummy.

She and Freddie stood at the bottom of the stairs tapping their feet in unison. Finally after what seemed an age, Peter emerged, he was wearing a white shirt, with a red checked pullover accompanied with his flat cap. He strolled down the stairs and removed his coat from the peg on the wall. He looked to his family with a sad and fed up expression. He opened the door and walked into the street.

'Take all the time you need!' Winked Chummy as she closed the door behind him.

'Eady Teady, Go!' Shouted Freddie as the pair ran into the kitchen.

Chummy disappeared into the pantry and retrieved a box of goodies. She spread a polka dot cloth across the table and placed three plates on top. Freddie added the necessary cutlery and spotted napkins. Chummy placed the box of goodies on the side, taking out what looked to be a Sherry Trifle, Freddie's eyes lit up.

'tis not for you!' Stated Chummy.

Freddie's eyes deflated, his arms crossed.  
'This one is!' Laughed Chummy as she place a smaller one on the side. 'Its child proof, no sherry!'

Freddie began to lick his lips. Cocktail sausages, sausage rolls, cheese and pineapple joined the timeless desserts on the side. The last thing in the box was a handmade banner, Chummy had been busy all morning stitching the words 'Happy Birthday Peter' to a sach.

'Where shall we put this?' Asked Chummy who was weighing up her options.

'Indo' Suggested Freddie.

Chummy loved how Freddie was beginning to talk, she couldn't wait to start having conversations with him. Although, at first they would probably wouldn't make any sense. They wandered into the living room, Chummy found the tacks, the perfect tools for hanging banners. Freddie was keen to help, but to stop any unnecessary problems she gave him the job of supervising.

'Uuu. Uuu' Signalled Freddie pointing upwards. 'Stop! Der!'

Being tall helped in this situation, there was no need for a ladder, or the risk of standing on chairs, Chummy could reach perfectly. Freddie's nose started to twitch, he could smell something, but it wasn't as it should be.

'Pie!' Gasped Freddie.

'Oh botherations! Yer father's supper. Its in the oven!' Yelled Chummy.

'Burnt' Added Freddie. This was a common word within the Noakes household, hence why young Freddie could say it perfectly.

The sound of clattering came from the kitchen, followed by the disappointing moans of dear Chummy.

'Oh my goodness. Freddie? Come and see!' Said Chummy coaxing Freddie to join her in the kitchen.

On the cooker sat three small pies, steak and kidney, the household favourite. They weren't burnt, that much. They were definitely edible. Just a small shade of charcoal. Chummy turned the oven down to the lowest and put the pies back in to keep warm whilst she finished the veg.

'The cooking lessons with Mrs. B are paying off!' Beamed Chummy. 'Wait until you see the cake!'

'Cake Cake!' Chorused Freddie, as he added a new word to his growing vocabulary.

Chummy took three cake tins from the pantry and started to assemble it on the table.

'Your daddy's favourite! Lemon sponge! Three tiers of it!' Gloated Chummy. 'All baked by me! Under supervision from Mrs. B of course!'

'Cake Cake!' Repeated Freddie.

'Soon, I promise.' Said Chummy as she hugged Freddie tightly. 'Shall we get Daddy's present?'

Freddie jumped down and ran to the front door, Chummy followed and the two continued to Mrs. Torpie's front door, Freddie hammered on the door. After many knocks she answered and handed over a rather large box.

'Ta' Thanked Freddie.

Chummy smiled at her neighbour then traipsed back with the precious parcel. They placed it in the front room, shutting the door behind them.

'Can you help mummy? She needs to make herself pretty for daddy!' Asked Chummy. Her hair was all over the place, her lipstick had smudged and her clothes were filthy. Same for Freddie, minus the lipstick, of course.

'Pretty mummy!' Said Freddie.

'Flattery gets you nowhere young sir. You still have to wait for your slice of cake!' Giggled Chummy as she and Freddie ran up the stairs.

Freddie changed into an outfit Chummy had earlier chose, then helped with his mothers choice. Together they chose a pair of baby blue trousers and a flowery top to match, Chummy accessorised with a white cardigan and a string of pearls left to her by her late mother. Freddie sat upon his mothers lap as she touched up her make up, occasionally playing with things that interested him, mainly being the talcum powder, which ended up everywhere! Once her makeup was how she wanted it and after she had rid of the unwanted talc, the two took their place at the foot of the stairs, if they had judged the time right, it shouldn't be long til Peter returned from his errands. Time ticked on, still no Peter, the pair passed the time by partaking in small games and rhymes. I spy being Freddie's favourite. With his limited Speech, it was impossible for Chummy to guess, which meant Freddie won each time.

'Fffff' Sounded Freddie.

'Something beginning with F?' Confirmed Chummy.  
Freddie nodded as Chummy searched for things beginning with the letter F.

'Fire? Fire gate? Fireplace?' Guessed Chummy, failing at every attempt.

The sound of keys started to appear once again. The door began to open, Peter's head appeared.

'Is it safe to come come in?' Asked Peter, scared of what was to happen next.

'Happy Birthday!' Shouted Chummy!

'Happy Daddy!' Shouted Freddie trying to copy.

Peter sighed with relief. 'Thats why you sent me on that wild goose chase!'

'Did you think we forgot?' Laughed Chummy.

'I did. The two of you should take up poker, put the bluffing techniques to good use.' Joshed Peter. 'Although to be honest, I did have an inkling something was going on!'

'Pie and Cake' Chuckled Freddie.

'Mmm. My favourite, how did you know?' Chuckled Peter as he picked Freddie up. Chummy gave him a birthday kiss then they strolled into the kitchen. Peter sat at the table, keeping Freddie on his lap until the food had been served.

'My goodness, you've made Mrs. B work hard!' Said Peter as he noticed all the food.

'Excuse me. All of this was made by me.' Defended Chummy.

'With no one's help?' Quizzed Peter.

'Oh of course not, Mrs. B was there at all times! I've been having secret cooking lessons.' Whispered Chummy, feeling embarrassed.

'Well I appreciate it! What is on the menu today then chef?' Chortled Peter. 'Do we have a menu young sir?'

Freddie ran to the living room and retrieved two pieces of paper, he gave them both to Peter.

'Happy!' Blurted out Freddie, tapping one of the pieces of paper. 'Food!' He said as he tapped the other.

Each piece was folded in the middle and had numerous random marks of colour across them. One was a birthday card, inside Chummy had wrote, 'Happy Birthday Daddy! Love from Freddie' A simple message but one that melted Peter's heart. The other piece was a menu. Around Freddie's marks, Chummy had attempted to draw the various dishes Peter had to choose from.

'For starters we have Pea and Ham soup, then our main is Steak and kidney pie with all the trimmings followed by a sherry trifle for dessert.' Joked Chummy pretending to be a waitress, hanging a cloth over her left arm.

'Would you like to take your seat, young sir? Dinner is served!' Asked Chummy as she placed small bowls of soup onto the plates.

'It smells delicious! Well done you!' Praised Peter as Chummy joined them at the table.

Freddie picked up his napkin and tucked it into his jumper. Then dove in with his spoon, slurping and sputtering. Chummy just laughed and signalled to Freddie the appropriate way of eating soup, he soon followed her direction.

'This is nice!' Smiled Peter. It's been an awfully long time since we all were able to eat together!' Spoke Peter as he reached for Chummy's hand. 'Thank you!'

Time flew, soon they had polished off the soup, demolished the pie and scoffed the trifle. Chummy removed the tea towel that covered the cake.

'Cake Cake!' Clapped Freddie. Chummy placed some candles on top of the cake, lit them with a box of matches and started to sing Happy Birthday. Freddie joined in by humming, adding the words he knew.

Chummy went to cut the cake, but Peter was so full he had to refuse. 'Can we save this for tomorrow? I have the day off so thought we could go for a picnic?'

'Cake Cake!' Yelled Freddie.

'Of course, what a lovely idea!' Said Chummy as she cut a small piece of cake for Freddie.

'Would you like to open your present now?' Suggested Chummy.

'Of course I do!' Smiled Peter. Freddie led the way to the living room where the big box was waiting for Peter to open. 'I wonder what it is!

'Music' Said Freddie spoiling the surprise.  
'Freddie, would you like some music on?' Asked Chummy trying to cover up Freddie's blunder.

'Its okay dear, I'm afraid Fred let the secret out earlier.' Whispered Peter.

'What is it with people named Fred? They seem to be incapable of keeping secrets' Chummy

'It wasn't his fault, you sent me round there for no reason, he thought I had come to thank him for getting it!' Defended Peter.

'Uuu Uuu!' Whined Freddie as he stood at his mothers feet signalling for her to pick him up. 'Uuu Uuu!' Continued Freddie.

'I think someone's tired!' Said Peter as Freddie nestled his head into Chummy's shoulder.

'Indeed, I'll take him on to bed, you get that record player working, its been far too long without music!' Ordered Chummy.

Peter saluted sarcastically to his wife as she left the room then he began to rip the wrapping and packaging. Indeed it was a record player. A rather spiffing record player, may I might add. He placed it in the corner, and put on his favourite record. He started to sing and dance along.

'Oh, hot digidy, bop digidy, boom what'cha do da me!' Chorused Peter. 'Its so new to me, what'cha do to me'

Chummy returned sitting on the sofa observing. she giggled along as Peter danced for her.

'Do join!' Said Peter inviting Chummy to Dance.

Its so nice to hear music in the house again!' Smiled Chummy as she took her husband's hand.

They nestled in close, Chummy whispered something ever so quietly.

'Sorry, I didn't hear you!' Said Peter.

Chummy repeated herself but still Peter did not hear. Chummy built up the courage, took a deep breath and said;

'I'm pregnant Peter, Happy birthday my darling.'


End file.
